This invention relates to a video or audio recording tape reel having means for holding the terminal end of the tape.
Hitherto a variety of holding means have been proposed, but all of these have certain defects in common. Specifically, in almost all the known holding means there is provided a relatively large recess in the hub around which a length of tape is to be wound. The terminal end of the tape is put in the recess, and then a push insert is put in the recess, pushing the terminal end of the tape against the inner wall of the recess as, for instance, under a resilient force.
The push insert is often put in the recess in the radial direction of the hub. Otherwise, it is slipped in the recess in the axial direction of the hub. In either type of pushing-and-catching means a part of the push insert appears above the circumference of the hub.
The standards regarding the permissible degree of deviation from exact circularity in the hubs of reels is being made increasingly severe with a view to preventing wow originating in the rotating reel and at the same time preventing the deformation of the roll of the tape wound around the hub. With the conventional arrangements mentioned above, the push insert cannot be put in the recess to be flush with the circumference of the hub, and this inevitably reduces precision in circularity.
In catching the terminal end of the tape in the hub, a pushing force is applied directly to the push insert, and the push insert is kept directly in contact with the terminal end of the tape.
Therefore, the terminal end of the tape is subjected to undesired pushing-and-scraping force, often damaging the tape so much as to impair its commercial value. Moreover, the work of holding the terminal end of the tape onto the hub requires much care and accordingly lowers the efficiency of fabrication.
One object of this invention is to provide means for holding the terminal end of the tape on the hub of a reel in which means: minor modification is required only at a limited portion of the circumference of the hub; the push insert does not appear above the circumference of the hub; and the part which is subjected to pushing force from the exterior is separate from the part which is brought in contact with the terminal end of the tape, thus assuring that no undesired force other than the holding force is applied to the terminal end of the tape.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tape end holding means from which the terminal end of the tape can be easily released when desired.